The present invention relates to a toner cartridge for use with an associated drive mechanism of a copier for uniform dispensing of toner from the toner cartridge to the developer unit of the copier.
In the prior art of photocopying, particularly in two component development systems, the photocopying process depletes the toner concentration within the developer housing. In order to maintain a consistently high quality of reproduced image, it is necessary to maintain the toner concentration within the developer housing. Therefore, toner concentration within the developer housing is regularly replenished from a toner cartridge.
However, in the prior art, it has heretofore been difficult to control the amount of toner dispensed from the toner cartridge to the developer housing in view of (1) variations in both the viscosity or flow characteristics of the toner (which is ordinarily in a powder form which can become compacted or settled during periods of non-use) and (2) in the level to which the toner cartridge is filled which, of course, lowers with use. Any resulting inaccuracies in toner dispensing would result in fluctuations in both toner concentration and image quality.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a toner cartridge apparatus for use within a photocopier which dispenses a uniform quantity of toner to the developer system regardless of the level to which the toner cartridge is filled.